dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SE
Dragon Ball SE ('S'aiyan 'E'mpire) takes place 5 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta is the ruler. Sagas The story will be divided into 3 Sagas. They are: 1. Assex Saga 2. Bardock Saga 3. The Great War Saga Assex Saga A New Mission... To Assex! A Saiyan Space Pod could be seen at the distance. A guard at the Landing Platform waited for the Pod to land. The Pod crashed on the Landing Platform. The door opened and came out a young man of about 16 years old. His armor was broken and chipped at several places and he had several cuts and bruises on his face. "Sir! What happened to you? You need medical attention immediately!" the guard said. The Saiyan did not argue and he collapsed on the floor. The guard ran to the Medical Room, found a stretcher and hauled the Saiyan on it. He took him to the medical room. "My goodness, Toma! You're heavily injured!" said Malaka and kept him inside a Rejuvenation Tank. After a while Toma had healed. When he came out of the Tank, Planthorr examined his power level and was shocked. "3...36...36,560?" he said with a shaken voice. Toma just smiled, put on his armor and reported to King Vegeta for his next mission. "Ah, Toma. How is my favourite Elite doing?" King Vegeta welcomed him. "Very fine, Sir. I request you to give me the next mission." Toma replied. "Well... The only mission left for a Saiyan Elite is the one on Assex. But be careful, Toma, for Assexians have an average power level of 30,000! It is beyond us Saiyans to conquer them. I hope that you can do it..." King Vegeta said. "I shall, your Majesty." Toma replied smiling. "Good. Take Bardock's Squad with you in case you need any back up." King Vegeta said. "Why should I take those pitiful weaklings? Those low class Saiyans merely have a power level of 1,000 with the exception of Bardock having 3,400." Toma replied proudly. "Well, if you need any help, you can send word with them and we'll be there with half our army. If Bardock's Squad is not enough, I shall send you my best Elite Warriors including General Nappa, Senior Commander Peper, Commander Zucini and several other elites!" King Vegeta said. "Thank you, my King, but I don not require their assistance for I have a power level of 36,560. But if you insist..." he said with a smile and turned to the King and bid farewell. "I'll send for them immediately! And today is Full Moon night! It'll be easy, I hope...." King Vegeta replied. Toma pretended not to hear and walked away. He got into his Attack Ball and set co-ordinates for Assex. The Attack Ball rose into the air and sped into the distant sky, followed by 50 other attack balls. "I hope you succeed, Toma." said King Vegeta as he saw the Attack Balls in the distant sky. Confronting the Assexians The Attack Balls speed across Space. "This is Senior Commander Peper. Senior Commander Toma, can you you hear me? Over." Senior Commander Peper spoke through the radio. "Loud and clear, Peper. Over." Toma said laughing. "Well Toma, we should be about 3,000 miles from Assex. We'll reach there in 15 minutes. Over." said Peper. "Great! We've been flying for over 5 hours and I'm exhausted. Over." said Toma. "Well, I'll contact Commander Zucini to check on those low class Saiyans. Over." Peper said. "This is Commander Peper. Commander Zucini can you hear me? Check in on those low class Saiyans will you! Over." said Peper. "Yes sir! Over." said Commander Zucini and connected to Bardock's Attack Ball's radio. "Hey Bardock! Can you hear me? Over." asked Zucini. "Of course sir. What's the matter? Over." asked Bardock. "Well, its bad enough you filth have to tag along us. At least make sure you can wipe you can wipe out a couple of Assexians if you can. How is your team? As the Team Leader and Commander of Low Level Saiyans, you're in charge of your team and the low class! Over." asked Zucini. "Yes, sir. They're doing fine. Over." replied Bardock in a frightened voice. Toma saw the purple planet known as Assex in the distance. "About time!" he said. The Attack Balls crashed on the purple surface and the Saiyans got out. They saw a beautiful city about 10 miles away. It was huge! Toma rose in the air and charged an energy wave and fired at the city. The wave was deflected by a powerful force field and came ricocheting back at Toma who dodged it. They all flew towards the city with blinding speed and reached there within a minute. There were several guards stationed at the outposts of the city. They wore black and white armor and had a scouter! "Surrender immediately!" said one of the Assexians. Zucini, in a fit of rage charged at the Assexian with a fist and prepared to punch him but the latter caught the fist and crushed it. Zucini writhed in pain, screaming. The Assexian threw him away and prepared to blast him when a group of Saiyan Elites shot Explosive Energy Waves at the Assexians. It hit him point-blank and there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Assexian was standing there with minimal damage to his armor. He scanned the power level of the whole group. "Meh, only about 200,000. About 10 of us could finish you lot. And there are hundreds of us guarding the city. You'll never enter it." said the Assexian. The Saiyans look at him with disbelief. Trivia *Toma is a pun on Tomato. *Zucini is a pun on Zucchini. *Peper is a pun on Pepper. *Assexians look similar to Appule. In fact, Appule is an Assexian but with a far less power level. Category:Piccolo The Super Namek Category:Pre Dragon Ball Category:Fan Fiction